Software and services can be deployed over the Internet. Some services may be hosted on virtual machines to allow flexible deployment of a service. A virtual machine is an emulation of a computing system and can allow the service to migrate between or be launched simultaneously on multiple physical server systems. Software services may communicate data with other systems over wireline or wireless network. Some of this data may include sensitive content. While encryption and authentication may be utilized to secure communications between systems, trust may be required between the systems in order to facilitate such transactions. Malicious actors have employed techniques such as spoofing, man-in-the-middle attacks, and other actions in an attempt to circumvent safety measures put in place within systems to secure communications. Failure to establish a trusted relationship may make traditional communication security tasks ineffective.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.